User blog:Minecraftian47/Minecraft Story Mode Season 2: Episode 1- Nether-Ending Conflict (Contest Entry)
Seems like I have Discord's reality warping powers! And now I can submit stories by other means! But here's my entry to the contest, originally typed up on Docs: Characters Core Characters- * Jesse * Petra * Lukas * Ivor * Olivia * Axel Supporting Characters- * Isa * Milo * Frostwood * Reginald Antagonists- * King Ingenios of the Nether * Ruler of the End World (revealed to be Soren) * Illager mansion owner * Skeleton archer (nicknamed “Bonehead” by Petra or “Deadeye” by Axel) * Cassie Rose (later joined group) * Aiden (later joined group) Minor Characters- * Phillip * Nether locals * People of Sky City * Nether Army mobs * King Ingenios’ assistant named Curly * Illagers * Endermen Plot: Following the events of Episode 8; A Journey’s End?, the New Order of the Stone continue their epic adventure, chasing Ivor and his desire to explore one more, crossing through the Old Builder’s vast portal room, running through dimension to dimension, from the bitter ends of the Ice World, to the barren hell-like environments of the Lava Lands. The Order of the Stone halts inside the enhanced forests of the Dark Oak. On a log, Jesse suggests stopping by Isa’s Sky City to check on the ruler and her city. Crossing the portal to the dimension, Isa’s civilization has expanded rapidly since their last visit, the current “Founderess” is partnered with the titular “Founder”, Milo. The two share stories about the group’s adventurers, until Milo reveals an undealt trouble; Milo and his former Build Club, now called “Crafter Rangers”, embarked on a trek to The End Cities, only to discover a former OOTS member to spend his times with The End, after being isolated for many years without contact with other humans. Milo discovers that the demise of the Ender Dragon has caused him to take the power vacuum as the self-proclaimed Ruler of the Ender World. Suddenly, after a brief conversation, the messenger of the Founders, only to feel the trembles of an invading Nether Army marching towards the palace, by the emergence of large portals throughout the world. With the stiff resistance from Isa’s guard, and the Order of the Stone, the two groups fight back the army back to the portals at the middle of the town. The Nether Army make their final stand in the square of the town, but Jesse and his accomplices discover one missing detail; Ivor was never seen in the beginning or during the siege, distracted from the discover, a skeleton archer shoots Jesse and his accomplices with arrows, pulling it out, the arrow glows an ominous dark purple glow, the world soon fades to black and Jesse and his complices wakes up in a holding cell, deep inside the Nether. He sees the King of the Realm; King Ingenios; a Wither Skeleton/Pigman hybrid, greeting the adventurers, as well as some other friends to his Realm; which includes several captives; Reginald, Phillip, Frostwood, a thief of a brotherhood, and even some old rivals; Cassie Rose and Aiden. Ingenios informs his new prisoners that they will be “very useful towards the future of the Nether”. However, the group managed to escape the prison after a breakthrough of Endermen caused a disruption. Frostwood informs that the End and the Nether are at a breaking point in war, and they seem they cannot stop it. Frostwood also orders to escape and find people powerful enough to defeat them. Jesse is locked in a group with his two friends and his two rivals, but they escape and crawl away into the safer regions of the Nether where they meet the friendly locals, and into the new portal room, on the start of their dauntless task… Major Choices: Choice 1: Run through the forests''' OR''' Hop through the treetops Situation: After chasing Ivor through the portals, he will say he will have one more adventure if the rest take part in his race to the Woodland Mansion. Effect: Jesse’s behaviour will differ if he/she wins or loses (depends on the amount of mistakes the player make during the scene) As well as the others. - Choice 2: Demand who was the Ruler of the Ender Worlds OR Don’t demand who was the Ruler of the Ender Worlds Situation: The group are having a lunch with Isa and Milo, they talk about their adventures and Milo talks about his own adventures, before accidently giving too many clues to lead Jesse into suspicion on the Ruler of the Ender Worlds. Effect: Jesse’s mood upon discovering who the Ruler was will differ. It will also be a major component to the ending of the final episode. And the behaviour upon being captured will differ. - Choice 3: Give firing support to the main defense OR Join the main defense OR Do nothing Situation: After receiving news that a Nether Army has sprung up into the New Sky City both Axel and Olivia with their firing support role and Petra and Lukas in their main defense role will try to make Jesse join them. Effect: One of the major choices in the episode, as choosing a role will have those people in that role as their main members in their party throughout the rest of the season. If Jesse does nothing, he/she will be killed by a fireball and an arrow to the knee by a skeleton riding a ghast. - Choice 4: Accuse Aiden of being a jerk OR '''Accuse Cassie of being a murderer '''OR Blame both for their own faults OR Try to make up Situation: After being captured and thrown and jail Jesse will discover that Cassie and Aiden will be imprisoned as well. A brief argument will break out between the two parties and Jesse wants to stop it. Effect: This is where their respective “will remember that's” actually matter in this choice back in Episode 5 and 6. Blaming one or the other will make the respective victim more hostile towards Jesse. Blaming both will make them both more neutral/friendly towards Jesse. Trying to make up will fail, as Jesse is out of words and both will be more hostile towards Jesse. These add up to an important part of the season Note: Previous actions towards the respective individual will add up here, ranging from overall mode towards the victim from hostile, neutral, or friendly. (E.g If Jesse punched Aiden, called him a jerk, punched him again, and threw him over, he will initially be more hostile towards Jesse) - Choice 5: Sneak into the portal room OR Do something for the guard Situation: The Nether local guards are denying access towards the portal room, claiming is for authorized personnel only. However, after negotiating the guards will offer Jesse access...if he/she does a task for them. Effect: Gameplay will differ, if Jesse sneaks through the portal room, stealth and puzzle gameplay will pursue (being caught will result in a game over). If Jesse chooses to do the task, QTE, button pressing, and puzzles will purse. Category:Blog posts